Delicious kisses
by mugiwaraya
Summary: He didn't know if she was talking about the chocolate or the way her lips felt on his. Either way, they were delicious.


**Valentine's day,**

Happy Valentine's Day everyone!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Fairy Tail,  
>all rights belongs to their rightful owner.<p>

The blond Celestial Spirit Mage groaned as she made her way to the guild, with her loyal friend; Plue. Her hair was in a single bunch on the side of her head like always, she wore her blue-white shirt and a matching blue skirt and belt to hold her keys. Today was Valentine's Day and she was _not_ enjoying it already. First, her chocolates didn't worked out so now she's going to give _him_, some shitty chocolates. Second, Natsu 'accidentally' burned down the roses she was going to give him and third; she was just not enjoying the day.

Sighing for the hundred times today, she looked down at the Canis who was looking up to her. "Ne, Plue… Do you think he'll like it, even though it's completely messed up?" She asked her spirit, wondering what _he_ would think when she's going to give him. Lucy shuddered; he was probably going to laugh in her face.

"Puuu~uun." Plue answered, twirling on one foot like a ballerina. Lucy giggled. "You're so cute, Plue!" Picking him up she rubbed her cheek against his Plue as usual was shuddering. "Puu~un." He said, well yeah… As if he could say something else.

"I guess, it's about the idea I made it right?" Lucy asked, he wouldn't be mad if they tasted bad… Right? Lucy looked up when she saw the Guild in sight; the doors were opening for everyone to see what was going on.

The Celestial mage entered the guild, immediately greetings were showered at her. "Happy Valentine's day, Lucy-san!" Mirajane yelled from behind the bar, with a sweet smile on her face. "H-Happy Valentine's Day to you too, Mira!" Lucy yelled back, giving her a smile as well.

"Lucy, come here!" Said girl turned her head to the voice that just said her name, she saw a few of her friends sitting at a table. There was; Natsu, Erza, Gray, Juvia, Wendy and Charle, Levy and Gajeel. –With of course, Jet and Droy stealing glances at Levy from across the room– Lucy waved at them and went over, grabbing a chair a long the way and sat next to Natsu. "Hey guys, Happy Valentine's Day." She greeted them with a small grin, receiving some 'Happy V-Day to you, Lucy.' Or just plain 'Hello's.'

Lucy looked at the people that were currently sitting around the table, some were blushing, some were looking nervous and some were just looking grumpy like always. –coughGajeelcough-.

"To who are you going to give something, Luce?" The salmon haired Dragon Slayer asked curiously. Said girl blushed and fidgeted with the hem of her shirt.

"N-None of your business!" Natsu frowned at her answer. "Luuuce,~ please tell me!" He begged, using his special attack, also known as, the puppy eyes on her and now, we all know that miss Lucy Heartfilia is a sucker for cute things and Natsu just had to look like a _sad_ puppy who just got kicked.

Lucy abruptly stood up and ignored the look on Natsu face. "Sorry, Natsu. Not today!" She simply said with a satisfied smile on her face and went over to Mirajane, who was cleaning clean glasses. I see.

"Hey, Mira!" Lucy greeted as she came closer to the bar, sitting on one of the stools. "Hello, Lucy. How's your V-day so far?" Mira asked but Lucy definitely knew what she meant and with that evil glint in her eyes she knew it for sure.

"Oh yes, chocolate that didn't worked out, roses that were burnt. It's absolutely amazing!" Lucy said with faking a smile, her words latching with sarcasm before she frowned and hitting her head on the table. "It's a disaster, Mira. I don't wanna face _him_." Said girl smiled sadly at the mumbling girl in front of her. "It's okay, Lucy. At least you tried, so there's no need to worry. He won't be mad at you or something."

Lucy sighed and muttered a 'I guess so..' Then she heard someone entering the guild but she didn't felt like seeing who just entered, she heard some gasps though.

"Oi, Laxus! Fight me!" Lucy's brown eyes widened at the name, Laxus was here already? Inside she was panicking, heck not only inside but outside too. She heard Laxus clicking his tongue, when she heard Natsu's footsteps running on the wooden floor before the latter got knocked out in a single punch.

"Welcome back, Laxus." Lucy heard Mira say and a grunt could be heard, right behind her. The blonde haired girl slowly lifted her head to look behind her to see Laxus staring down at her. Giving him a small smile, she opened her mouth to speak but instead he grabbed her by the arm and dragged her upstairs where he always was, that was actually meant for only S-Class Mages.

Lucy widened her eyes at his sudden action, but a blush could also be seen on her cheeks. "O-Oi, Laxus!" She yelled at him, almost tripping on the stairs but he ignored her.

As they arrived upstairs he took her to a nearby couch and let her sit on it. Lucy gave him an angry look. "Laxus, what's the meaning of this?" She yelled at him, what was wrong with him? Suddenly dragging her to upstairs. Where they were alone.

The blonde looked surprised at the package in her hands and looked at it. The wrapping paper was blue and it was poorly packed, with a pink ribbon. She looked up at him to see that he was looking the other way, hiding his obvious blush.

She looked at her hands and carefully unwrapped her present, Lucy blushed at what he just gave to her. Chocolate, at first she was thinking of buying this for him but it was too expensive and it would seem so weird especially cause it said; 'I LOVE YOU'.

Lucy held the box of chocolate eye-level and mumbled a 'thank you!' behind it, obviously hiding her blushed face. Remembering her own chocolates she grabbed them from behind her back and held it in her hands, debating whether or not to give it or not.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Laxus." She handed him a red mini bag with an pink ribbon on it. Laxus' eyes widened slightly, a blush appearing ever so little on his face and mumbled a 'thank you.'

"Before you eat them, I'm sorry if they turned out _really_ bad. I didn't had the time to make a second batch, b-but if you don't want to eat them you don't have to!" Lucy trailed of as she finished explaining. Laxus grabbed one of the chocolates and eyed them suspiciously they really didn't look back. Maybe she was just over-reacting. He popped the chocolate in his mouth and chewed on it.

Laxus stopped chewing; he wasn't expecting this kind of taste, he almost wanted to spit it out but the hopeful look on Lucy's eyes told him better not to. He forced himself to swallow it down and sighed. "How were they?" He heard Lucy ask, with this hopeful voice. Laxus swallowed again, "They were alright." He answered her, but they were actually disgusting, weird, not tasty but he wasn't that mean to tell her that. From the corner of his eyes she saw her shoulder slumping.

"B-But it's Lucy's homemade chocolates, so they were delicious." A smile made it's way on her face, even though what he said didn't even made sense. She was surprised that he thought it was all right, she was actually more expecting for a 'digusting' one. Especially from Laxus since he was straightforward.

Suddenly, Lucy came with a plan and smirked. "Laxus, since you think it's delicious you should try another one." She suggested with an innocent smile on her face. The blonde man looked at Lucy before grabbing another one and chewing it again, tasting the same horrible flavor– Is this strawberry? He opened his eyes to see Lucy in front of him, eyes closed and a very visible blush on her cheeks but what was the most shocking is that _she_ was kissing _him_. He was absolutely speechless; he could just stare at her in shock.

She pulled back from their kiss and stared at him, feeling satisfied at his expression.

"How were they?" She asked again, repeating the same question with a hint of amusement in her voice.

"They were delicious." He answered with a smirk on his _sexyhandsomepretty_face, not knowing if she was talking about the chocolate or the way her lips felt on his.


End file.
